The Magic Games
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Harry en première année? Et si il avait donné au monde sorcier des Jeux, pour maintenir sa mainmise sur lui? Et si les élèves de Poudlard devaient participer à un tirage au sort et pour vingt-quatre d'entre eux, à un combat à mort qui ne laisserait qu'un d'eux en vie? DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games à S. Collins.
1. La Moisson (pv Luna)

_Après la fin des Jours Sombres et la défaite des rebelles, en punition de la rébellion de la population sorcière, chacune des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard devra offrir six tributs, trois garçons et trois filles, âgés de douze à dix-huit ans, à une Moisson Publique. Ces tributs seront emmenés au Ministère de la Magie, puis envoyés dans une arène, dans laquelle ils devront se battre jusqu'à la mort,par les baguettes ou d'autres moyens, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul vainqueur. Maintenant et pour toujours, cet évènement sera connu sous le nom de The Magic Games.  
_

Luna soupira. Depuis dix mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait repris le contrôle du monde sorcier, elle entendait cette annonce chaque jour, au moins trois fois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de juin, la Moisson avait lieu, et tous les élèves devaient se retrouver dans la Grande Salle à neuf heures... Luna secoua la tête, faisant flotter ses cheveux blonds vaporeux, d'un blond pâle, couleur de clair de Lune, formant une corolle autour de sa tête... Quelle ironie que l'insurrection contre le Seigneur des _Ténèbres_ soit nommée les Jours _Sombres_... La jeune fille se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain commune aux premières années de Serdaigle, pour se doucher. Elle y lava également ses cheveux, puis passa une robe bleue s'harmonisant avec ses yeux, un beau bleu pâle, puis elle brossa ses cheveux, qu'elle laissa retomber gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle passa finalement à la Salle Commune de sa Maison pour y prendre un muffin aux bleuets, et descendit vers la Grande Salle. Il était presque l'heure. Luna n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec ses camarades, qui la trouvaient trop rêveuse, ou trop rebelle. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle arriva à la Salle, où la plupart étaient déjà rassemblées, et elle repéra quelques filles de sa Maison, dont une jeune brune nommée Sarah et sa grande sœur, Mathilde, âgées de treize et quinze ans. Toutes deux étaient également considérées comme très spéciales et même un peu folles, mais les bonnes notes de Sarah imposaient le respect, de même que leur solidarité. Les derniers élèves arrivèrent, tout comme l'hôtesse, Dolorès Ombrage. Une petite femme ressemblant à un crapaud maquillé, vêtue de rose fuchsia. Elle fit son discours, que Luna n'écouta nullement, puis se dirigea vers les globes de verre contenant les noms des gryffondors.

 **« Hermione Granger. »**

L'amie de celui qu'on nommait autrefois le Survivant... Et qui finalement n'avait pas survécu. Elle sortit des rangs, l'air effrayé, et monta sur l'estrade. Furent également appelées d'autres Gryffondors dont la jeune blonde ne retint pas les noms, puis l'on passa aux Serpentards. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne protégeait même pas ceux qui, de notoriété publique, étaient de son côté, car furent appelés Drago Malefoy et un autre garçon, dont le prénom était Lucas, dont les parents avaient collaboré avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Les Poufsouffles furent ensuite appelés, puis ce fut au tour des Serdaigle. Après les garçons vint Cho Chang. Puis l'impensable se produisit:

 **« Luna Lovegood. »**

La jeune fille avança sans hâte vers l'estrade, sachant pertinemment que personne ne se porterait volontaire pour aller aux Jeux à sa place. Enfin, le tout dernier nom fut appelé.

 **« Sarah Serdaigle. »**

La jeune fille était, en effet, une descendante directe de la fondatrice de sa Maison. Elle sortit des rangs et s'avança vers l'estrade, mais Mathilde la retint.

« Je me porte...»

 _« Il n'en est pas question. Je refuse que tu meures pour moi. »_

La plus jeune continua sa marche vers l'estrade et on annonça la fin de la Moisson. Mais avant cela, Luna eut le temps de surprendre un regard de Sarah, lancé vers Lucas. Un regard inquiet. Pas inquiet comme si il allait la tuer, non... Inquiet comme si elle avait peur qu'il meure. Un regard plein de douceur et de sollicitude.


	2. Les adieux (pv Sarah)

Sarah regardait la foule sans vraiment la voir, trop occupée à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle était une des vingt-quatre tributs, une de ces condamnés, à cause de Voldemort. Colère et tristesse se mêlaient dans son regard. Elle regarda Lucas. Juste une fois, juste un regard pour tenter de se calmer. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit l'effet inverse. Il était là, debout, tentant de prendre son air calme et impassible, mais elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il était inquiet, apeuré. Lui, le garçon toujours posé et réfléchi, impassible. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était tellement inquiète... Pas pour elle, non. Pour lui. Enfin, pour elle aussi mais...

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer et arrêter cette tornade dans sa tête. Mais quelques questions restèrent: qui seraient leurs mentors, et qui serait son binôme pour former l'une des douze paires? Elle tenta, rouvrant les yeux, de passer en revue les différents mentors, soit les professeurs de Poudlard. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de tous les énumérer, des Mangemorts les encadrèrent pour les emmener dans des salles, où ils pourraient dire adieu à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Une salle par élève. Sarah entra dans la première qui fut à sa portée et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître des coussins, sur lesquels elle s'assit pour tenter de se reposer. Elle était curieusement lasse et ne voulait pas prêter attention au monde extérieur. Voir la souffrance de sa sœur et de ses amies... Elle avait déjà assez mal comme cela. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mathilde, qui, comprenant l'état d'esprit de sa cadette, se contenta de s'asseoir près d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras sans un mot. Aucun mot n'aurait, de toute façon, pu exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient. Finalement, la plus grande donna à la jeune fille une petite chaîne d'or, au pendentif en forme de fleur de turquoise, de saphir et d'émeraude doublés d'or. Au dos de celui-ci, on pouvait lire un petite inscription: " pour l'éternité ". La plus jeune sourit en reconnaissant son pendentif, et l'ouvrit: l'attendaient une photo de Lucas, souriant, et une photo de ses sœurs avec elle, prise l'été de l'entrée de Sarah à Poudlard. Celle-ci, alors âgée de onze ans, tenait leur petite sœur, alors âgée de deux ans et demi, Charlotte, par la main, et était enlacée par son aînée. Elles riaient.

« _Merci. »_

Elles se fondirent en une dernière étreinte, puis Mathilde dut sortir, emmenée par un Mangemort. La personne suivante à entrer fut le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Mc Gonagall. Le cœur de Sarah se serra en la voyant : depuis le triomphe du Mage Noir, la mort de Harry Potter et la disparition inquiétante d'Albus Dumbledore, un des amis les plus proches de l'enseignante, celle-ci s'était affaiblie, n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tant de tristesse... Tant de mort, tant de douleur...Mais même fragile, le professeur résistait, tenait bon pour ses élèves, et Sarah lui en était très reconnaissante.

 _« Sarah?»_

 _« Oui, professeur?»_ répondit la jeune fille, regardant son médaillon avec un sourire triste.

 _« Il est temps. Je serai ton mentor...»_ annonça l'enseignante, sans la brusquer.

 _« Qui sera mon binôme?»_ fit l'autre voix, le plus calmement possible.

 _« Lucas, de la maison Serpentard.»_

La Serdaigle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de pousser un cri. Elle avait à peine pensé à cette possibilité. Ce serait pire encore. Elle côtoierait ce garçon qui lui avait volé son cœur depuis longtemps déjà, s'attacherait encore un peu plus à lui, et finalement serait jetée dans l'arène à ses côtés. Et si par malheur ils arrivaient tous les deux à la grande finale... Il devrait la tuer.

 _« D'accord. »_ murmura t-elle. _« J'arrive. »_

Elle referma lentement la breloque après un dernier regard à la photo, essuya une larme qui coulait, goutte de rosée sur sa joue, puis lissa un peu sa jupe. Elle se reforma un masque pour cacher ses émotions puis sortit à pas lents, suivie du professeur, bientôt rejointe par Lucas, qui la salua avec un sourire triste.

 _Pourquoi? Pourquoi Lucas, dis le moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, ne me souris pas comme ça. Tu me rassures et m'inquiètes à la fois. Que ferai-je si tu n'es plus là? Comment pourrais-je continuer sans toi? Non, non, ne me fais pas m'attacher à toi. C'est tellement douloureux tu n'imagines pas._

Une larme roula sur sa joue puis une autre et alors, Lucas commit une grave erreur: il s'arrêta un bref instant et doucement, passa sa main sur la joue de sa camarade pour effacer cette tristesse, en souriant toujours, un sourire rassurant. Son sourire, en fait. Il l'avait déjà fait, le lui adressant quand ils réussissaient une potion particulièrement complexe en équipe, ou quand elle appréhendait un examen, ou encore pour la consoler après une mauvaise nouvelle... Ce sourire qui savait la faire fondre, ce sourire qui jouait avec son cœur, ce sourire si sincère.

Elle ne se doutait pas encore qu'elle n'était pas la seule fille choisie à s'inquiéter pour un autre tribut... Ni que cela signifierait forcément un choix déchirant d'une d'elles deux pour protéger celui que chacune, elles aimaient. Car pour que l'amour d'une des filles vive, celui de l'autre devait mourir, tout comme les filles.


	3. Les préparatifs (pvs Drago et Lucas)

Drago observa les autres tributs tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle aux Cheminées, un air méprisant sur son visage pâle. Lâches, faibles, pleurnichards... Il vit du coin de l'oeil un garçon de sa Maison, plus âgé que lui de deux ou trois ans, s'arrêter près d'une fille de Serdaigle, sa partenaire sans doute, et essuyer une larme tout en lui parlant doucement. Trop de mièvreries. Cela donnait au Prince des Serpentards l'envie de vomir! Il s'éloigna de sa propre partenaire, la Sang de Bourbe Granger, et resta à bonne distance jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Salle. Il prit alors une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la lança dans le feu et entra dans l'âtre, entouré de flammèches vertes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans une salle semblable, faite en marbre vert, au Ministère de la Magie. Un employé vint alors à sa rencontre, mais il dut attendre la cohorte de limaces formée par les autres tributs. Puis l'homme leur expliqua qu'ils devaient aller dans les salles pour enfiler leurs tenues de parade, puis se retrouver là une fois prêts. Drago avança dans la pièce et ferma la porte d'un claquement. Enfin, il enfila sa tenue : un costume noir aux reflets verdâtres à l'illusion d'écailles. Il coiffa ensuite soigneusement ses cheveux blonds et scruta de ses yeux bleu pâle son reflet dans le miroir lui faisant face. Il était, comme d'habitude, parfait. Il attendit alors que les autres sortent et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez vous, arrivant bon dernier. Lui, le Prince de Serpentards, ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en avance et d'attendre des Sang de Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang! Il vit Herm-... Granger, et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très jolie, dans sa robe rouge et or légèrement moulante. Salazar, venait-il de trouver la Sang de Bourbe attirante? Et avait-il vraiment failli l'appeler par son prénom? Il observa ensuite d'un air hautain un petit groupe qui se formait, écoutant distraitement la conversation.

Lucas venait d'arriver au Ministère, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il écouta le discours, puis se dirigea vers une des salles, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à Sarah, sa partenaire. Puis il referma la porte, secouant la tête en tentant de se raisonner. Dans trois jours, ils seraient dans l'arène, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à elle... Ou à quiconque, d'ailleurs.

Il enfila alors son costume, d'un vert très foncé, presque noir, sur une chemise blanche. Il laça ensuite ses chaussures et fixa ses boutons de manchette en argent et émeraude, avant de sortir. Il arriva parmi les premiers, après un garçon de cinquième année de Gryffondor et une minuscule fillette de onze ans, vêtue d'une robe jaune d'or, pour signifier son appartenance à Pouffsouffle.

Les autres tributs les rejoignirent rapidement, mais ce fut Sarah qui attira le regard du jeune garçon. Elle discutait avec une fille de douze ans de Gryffondor, et ses yeux sourirent quand elle le vit. L'adolescent lui rendit son sourire et observa les jeunes filles. La jeune fille en rouge et or était jolie, mais ce fut Sarah qui impressionna le plus Lucas: au lieu de sa robe de sorcière noire tout à fait ordinaire, elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe turquoise bustier qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds et d'un châle en soie bleu pâle pailleté d'argent. Elle vint à sa rencontre accompagnée de l'autre fille et les présenta:

 _« Lucas? Je te présente Hermione. Hermione, je te présente Lucas. »_

Il salua gentiment la jeune fille, quoique avec froideur, et se mit à discuter avec elles et d'autres tributs se glissant dans la conversation. Finalement, ils furent appelés et durent se diriger vers une écurie... Vide? Cependant, sa partenaire semblait distinguer quelque chose là où lui de voyait que le vide, et elle s'avança vers une stalle de deux animaux, lui prenant la main pour l'emmener à sa suite. Elle caressa un animal, puis expliqua:

 _« C'est un sombral. »_ déclara-t-elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu la seule à le voir? » demanda Lucas.

 _« Je ne suis pas la seule... Certains d'entre nous peuvent les voir aussi, regarde les, ils les flattent...»_

« Pourquoi je ne les vois pas? »

Cette dernière phrase venait de la petite Pouffsouffle.

 _« A ta place, je me réjouirais de ne pas les voir... »_ murmura la jeune Serdaigle.

« Pourquoi? »

Lucas venait de poser sa question et vit les lèvres de sa partenaire trembler,une larme perlant à ses cils, ses poings crispés, les dents serrées. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, chassant de ses pensées les Jeux qui auraient lieu dans trois jours.

 _« Ceux qui les voient ont perdu un être cher. Ma maman... Tuée par des mages noirs, des Mangemorts. »_

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux, caressant le sombral au même rythme qu'elle, s'éloignant un peu d'elle, refusant d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour cette fille. La petite Pouffsouffle s'enfuit vers son propre camarade, et ils montèrent sur les chars menés par les sombrals. Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors que les chars s'élançaient sous le regard de la cour de Voldemort, que Lucas murmura :

« Je suis désolé. »

Sa partenaire lui sourit, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et ils finirent la parade en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire, et un silence valait parfois plus que mille mots.


End file.
